Screening is an important cancer surveillance tool and monitoring its use is important to better understand how to reduce and eliminate breast cancer disparities. It is important that screening efforts, particularly among urban, low SEP populations and populations of color equalize and remain high. It is widely believed that health care reform in Massachusetts will have a positive impact on cancer screening rates among those who have previously been uninsured. Prior to the health care reform, uninsured women had limited access to mammography screening through the Women's Health Network, a federal and state funded program, and through mobile mammography vans. By using claims data to evaluate mammography utilization and focus groups to assess differences in the screening experience, we will provide a comprehensive assessment of the impact of the legislation on women who were previously uninsured. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]